A Meeting At Camden Market
by MiladyFrenchLily
Summary: What happens when Severus meets an unexpected person...


A/N: My first Harry Potter fic I post on ff.net . . . When I started, my intention was that it would be a light and funny fic, but then miss Medusen came peeking in my mind, so maybe it'll get sort of dramatic. I don't really know.  
  
Hope you guys enjoy it! I'm not sure if I should continue writing this, so R&R! (please?)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Severus, Dumbledore or any other of the characters - except miss Noxine Medusen.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Camden Market  
  
Severus Snape was annoyed.  
  
Not only he was annoyed, he was also very bored.  
  
And it was rather dangerous to annoy Severus Snape. Yet, that was exactly what is sixteen-year-old niece was doing.  
  
She was walking among the rows and rows of stalls that formed Camden Market, while Severus was waiting outside, gritting his teeth.  
  
Now and then he looked at Rosaline, his niece, and found her happily examine a spike collar or some weird fishnet gloves.  
  
Though, despite the rush of all the tourists and other people, he had to admit he liked Camden Market. It was the only place where he could wear his robes without people staring at him. That had been the reason to give in to Rosaline's pleas and come with her.  
  
But now, he was standing at the same spot for about an hour, and he wanted to go home again. It was hot summer weather, and the sun was burning on his skin. He also felt a nasty headache coming up.  
  
He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opened them, she stood there.  
  
She was quite pretty, her hair black (dyed, Snape guessed), dark eyes surrounded with black eyeliner and a velvet purple / black dress. A collar with a shiny silver ankh hung around her neck.  
  
'I know you.'  
  
He glared at her.  
  
'If you are trying to flirt, don't use that sentence.'  
  
She smiled.  
  
'I am not. I'm not kidding. I really know you. Don't you teach Potions at Hogwarts?'  
  
His mouth nearly fell open, and he couldn't suppress the urge to look around if anyone could hear them.  
  
'How would you know?' he asked in a hushed voice, pretending to be calm. 'I mean, you are obviously a muggle.'  
  
'Wrong guess. I'm at Durmstrang. My father and mother are rather. . .pure- blood lovers.' It sounded bitterly.  
  
Snape frowned.  
  
'I see. And why are you talking to me? I'm not in a very social mood.'  
  
'I've heard you never are. But I'm interested in you.'  
  
He sneered.  
  
'Well, I'm not interested in you. Goodbye. Have a nice day.'  
  
She glared at him, and it was for the first time Snape was really, truly intimidated by someone else's glare (save for Dumbledore's, of course).  
  
'I wondered if you could help me.'  
  
'Why should I?'  
  
'Why should you not?'  
  
Her fierce blue eyes bored into his. Snape was flabbergasted.  
  
Was she trying Legilimency on him?  
  
. . .  
  
She was! A 17-year old schoolgirl!  
  
He decided to play the game along and tried her. Noticing what he tried to do, she smirked.  
  
'I hate to disappoint you, but I'm quite a good Occlumens.'  
  
'So am I,' he answered coolly.  
  
'I've noticed. Oh, I'm not 17. I'm 18.'  
  
'I see. But you're still wasting my time.'  
  
'I need your help. I'm Karkaroffs substitute. But I want you to help me spying.'  
  
Snape blinked a few times. She - what?!  
  
He sneered.  
  
'Dear girl, now run off and go watch the X-Files again. You're 18. You can impossible be Karkaroffs substitute.'  
  
She glared at him.  
  
'You've noticed I'm an Occlumens. Maybe I forgot mentioning; I'm also an Animagus and therefore very useful.  
  
My parents know every Deatheater. They'd love to be Deatheaters themselves, but Voldemort wanted to use them for something else.  
  
And, last but not least; it would be too dangerous for Hogwarts to have two spies. Madame Maxime refuses to have a spy from Beauxbatons; so it had to be someone from Durmstrang. As Karkaroff's a coward and fled, it was to be me.'  
  
Snape sneered.  
  
'Do you seriously think for one moment I'd believe you? I hope not, since I hate to give false impressions. Let me make a few things clear for you: Firstly, I trust only a few people. And you certainly don't belong to them. Secondly, why would I believe you? Dumbledore would've told me ages ago I had to . . . *teach* . . .you how to spy.'  
  
'Perhaps I would, Severus,' a jolly voice suddenly said behind him. 


End file.
